


The Dream

by minniessimp



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Dreams, F/F, Mentioned Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Mimin - Freeform, Minor Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, YuYeon, miyeon - Freeform, shuhua - Freeform, soojin - Freeform, sooshu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniessimp/pseuds/minniessimp
Summary: Shuhua always has the same dream.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little drabble.
> 
> Enjoy besties!
> 
> [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/minniessimp)

Ever since Shuhua could remember, she’s always had the same dream. A very peaceful dream that started with her walking on warm sand across a big beach. She was so enchanted by the view of the clear water, she just wanted to find a way to capture the view differently so she decided to climb a small cliff which’s edge was just a couple of meters into the water. 

There was no way to get on top of the cliff from the beach she was on, she had to walk back to the parking area and cross over some chains to get to it. It was sort of dangerous with all the rocks at the bottom and at the top which could make it clear to anyone not to go there. But as Shuhu liked to say; she was there for a good time, not a long time. However, the dream always took the same turn as soon as she reached the edge. 

Shuhua somehow didn’t raise her gaze from her feet as she made her way to the edge, just to simply avoid getting hurt, and she regrets doing that every time because at the edge of the cliff was always the same crying girl. The same crying girl that would turn to face Shuhua, after hearing her footsteps, with the saddest eyes and pain so evident that it seemed to radiate off of her. She looked at her _one time_ before jumping into the rocky sea below her. 

No matter how fast she walked, no matter how fast she ran, Shuhua was never able to reach the girl quick enough to prevent her from jumping. At some point, Shuhua was even scared to fall asleep as the desperation of not being to save the unknown girl was slowly driving her insane. All she could think about was how she could climb the cliff fast enough, embrace the beautiful girl in her arms, and tell her how much her life is valued and worth. But it was all just a dream, that is, till it wasn’t. 

Summertime came around and as always, Shuhua and some friends took a vacation together to forget about school for some time. Their planned destination this year was Australia for its beautiful waters and warm sun. As soon as she set foot on one of the beaches for the first time, Shuhua saw it; the cliff from her dream. A heavy feeling landed itself on her chest, a feeling so heavy it felt like she was suffocating. Needless to say, she didn’t end up enjoying the beach that day or any of the following days that week. 

The plan was for the group of friends to stay there for just two weeks and some found it ridiculous of Shuhua to miss out on going for a good swim but she was convinced if she set foot on that beach again she was going to have a heart attack and die. Her excuse of suddenly being afraid of the sea didn’t fool her friends any longer though and that same Saturday, she was sitting on a towel many, many feet away from the cliff. 

Shuhua didn’t have the words to explain what she was feeling. It was like the cliff was calling her name trying to lure her to climb it. The raven figured that her dream couldn’t be so accurate, she wasn’t going to find anyone up there if she was to climb it, and maybe she should just do it to free herself from whatever she was feeling and actually enjoy her vacation. Sure enough, Shuhua excused herself from her friends and made her way to a “familiar” looking path. How was it that her mind was able to create such a realistic replica of a place she had never been to?

The raven hoped and prayed she wouldn’t trip over the hundreds of rocks that seemed to slow her down from reaching the edge of the cliff and, even more, she hoped and prayed that she wouldn’t see that girl from her dream in the position she always was. But the universe works in a strange way. Sometimes the universe makes people’s dreams come true with a twist to teach them a lesson. Clearly, that was its plan with Shuhua because as soon as she looked up from the rocky ground, her eyes met those of the girl she had become terrifyingly familiar with. Except, this time the girl wasn’t crying, she was smiling. 

Shuhua didn’t know what to do, she just stayed frozen in her spot without even smiling back. The same girl from her dream that brought her so much pain with just one look was standing right in front of her wearing a completely different expression than what she was used to and that frankly looked better on her. She didn’t know what to do, she didn’t say, and she didn’t need to because the girl beat her to it. 

“Is it really you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if any of you want to be mutuals on Twitter, let me know! I don't have a "fan account" per se, but I want some nevie mutuals. :')


End file.
